deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Mipha vs Rosalina
53014FB6-EAAC-43CF-86D7-B5E0FE352F73.jpeg|Mipha vs Rosalina by Animal Dude Intro Ah ladies , they sure can be well , interesting but these two take it to a different level , Mipha from the legend of Zelda and , Rosalina from Mario , I’m rock and he said metal and it’s our job to anylaze their armor , weapon and skill to see who would win a death battle Rosalina Rock:Rosalina is a princess originating from Super Mario Galaxy. She is a very powerful figure, as her duty is to watch over and protect the cosmos, while also serving as the adopted mother of the Lumas and the commander of the Comet Observatory. As a young girl, she meets a young Luma in a rusted spaceship, which they rebuilt in order to search for the Luma's mother. As they traverse through space, Rosalina kept monitoring her home planet where her mother lived as a result of missing her until her mother died one day. Being saddened and homesick from the event, the young Luma who traveled with Rosalina told her that her mother is always part of her and then transforms into a comet that can traverse to Rosalina's home planet. Rosalina then declares that she and all the Lumas who followed her are family now and goes back to her home planet once in every one hundred years. Metal: despite her gentle looks she is very powerful and has been shown to Be able to reset the universe , when Mario as in danger Rock: she also has teleportation , flight , afterimage creation , forefeild creation and more . Metal: when was also shown to help Mario and his friends when they needed her in super Mario 3D world where she and Mario’s friends defeated bowser Rock: unlikely peach she is not a damesel in distress and has been shown multiple times to be able to defend her self Metal: her wand can also grant her many powers and she also has many power ups like fire Rosalina and cat Rosalina . Rock:fire Rosalina grants her the ability to shoot fire (much like Mario and Luigi) and cat Rosalina allows her to scratch and attack like a cat Metal: she also can manuplate gravity as well , despite being a human she is shown to be able to survive attacks from planet busting opponents like bowser . Rock: she is also a professional go kart racer as well. Metal:in addition she has very high stamina as well and can run and fight for long periods of time without getting tired Rock: she also saves mario whenever he falls off a stage Metal: talk about a lover! Rock: well that’s never implied but she defeinally likes Mario as a friend Metal: well anyways weather she likes Mario that way or not , she sure is a very powerful woman!! E093A26E-1F20-47B9-AB74-9196C6DABBF5.png|Rosalina Mipha Rock:Although usually demure and introverted, Mipha can be courageous when needed and does whatever she can to assist Link and her allies in any way she can - especially in their battle to stop the Calamity Ganon's return. Mipha is known to be extremely kind, treating both her people and strangers with equal kindness. Her cutscene in the Champion’s Ballad shows that she was a nurturing elder sister to Sidon. Mipha is also known to be in love with Link, promising to heal him whenever and no matter how bad the wound may be. She shyly tells him that after the Great Calamity was dealt with, she wants to spend time with him, like they did in their childhood. Metal: however they sadly never got to spend time because she died in her fight with waterblight ganon Rock: snif snif Metal:Mipha is the princess of the Zora tribe and the daughter of King Dorephan and the eldest sister of Prince Sidon. She is also friends with Links (which dates back to their childhood). Her mentor Muzu cared for her greatly and was prodigious with a spear having learned it from Seggin, a member of the Zora Royal Guard. Mipha created a Zora Armor and intends to give it to her future husband, which is Link, whom she has romantic feelings for. Unfortunately Mipha wasn't able to give the armor to Link before her death. Her father and brother were aware of her feelings for the Hylian knight, but kept it a secret from her mentor Muzu, because of his prejudice view of Hylian's. She was chosen by King Rhoam and Princess Zelda to to become the Zora champion and pilot of the Divine Beast Vah Ruta as a protector of Hyrule. Out of all the four champions, she had the easiest time controlling her beast - a feat which shocked Zelda, due to Mipha's fragile nature. Regardless she was killed by the Waterblight Ganon during the Great Calamity and her spirit remained trapped inside the corrupted beast for 100 years. After Link defeats the creature and frees her spirit, Mipha appears and shares her powers with him and reveals that she regret not being able to see her father before her death. 100 years later, after Link had woken from the Shrine of Ressurection, Mipha’s Zora Armor, and later her Lightscale Trident were given to Link. Rock: speaking of which Mipha has her lightscale trident which she can use to fight against her enimies , now we don’t know how powerful this weapon is in detail but we do know it’s likely very powerful as in breath of the wild , when link uses it ,it can hurt ganon , someone who is shown to have continent level to low-tier planet level durability Metal: well anyways let’s see what our fish wiafu also has to offer , she can heal herself or anyone else with healing powers , in fact she is the only Zora who is capable of healing others Metal: well I think that’s it for our fish girl , also wait wanna hear a joke? Rock: I guess Metal: why does link always get fish waifs??? Because he makes them wet Rock: good one 2AE6552B-2B5A-4BF9-81BB-910C03C3429C.png|Mipha pre-Fight 122AA87D-3BB4-41B4-AFBD-74DEBAE5956B.jpeg Rock:Alright the combatants are set let’s end this debate once and for all Metal: it’s time for a death battle!! fight FE6FD88F-B034-4683-868E-90D0AB501E07.jpeg CCBAC37A-D10B-4946-899D-E6C0875D6CA1.jpeg 8719C6CF-D7A3-4C8C-AAA9-D8C32DFAE15F.jpeg Fight! Rosalina teleports in back of Mipha and attacks her with her Lumas , Mipha stabs the lumas with her spear , Mipha then stabs Rosalina in the head , Rosalina uses her telekinesis and slams Rosalina into the ground , Mipha uses her healing powers and heals herself , Mipha then jabs Rosalina in the face with her spear causing her to have a visible bloody cut on her face , Rosalina then pushes Mipha into the ocean and dives in to finish her off Mipha swims through the ocean easily , Rosalina uses her fire power up and shoots fire at Mipha , Mipha dodges and then grabs a shark in the water and throws it at Rosalina , the shark bites Rosalina , but rosalina then shoots a fire ball at the shark and kills it easily , Mipha jabs her spear at Rosalina’s cheast , causing her to bleed , rosalina cannot breathe anymore and starts to come up for air , Mipha then grabs Rosalina by the leg and brings her down to the surface drowning her and then Mipha stabs her with her spear Rosalina uses her telekinesis and brings Mipha up to the surface with her , Mipha is unfazed , but Rosalina is very tired , Mipha then punches Rosalina across the face and then jabs her with her spear , Rosalina creates a force field , Mipha keeps jabbing Rosalina , Rosalina blocks the attack with her force field , Rosalina then summons the grand stars and her lumas , the two fire a very powerful fire blast at Mipha , Mipha is engolfed by the attack , Mipha uses her healing power to heal herself , Mipha then rushes at rosalina , Rosalina blocks with her spear , the lumas attack Mipha , Mipha jabs all of them and kills them , Rosalina then says are you kidding me , Mipha says we can choose to settle this in a cup of tea or we can settle this the way I don’t want to , Rosalina rushes in anger towards Mipha , Mipha then stabs her in the cheast with her spear , Rosalina screams in pain , Mipha stands in front of hear and then starts healing her wounds , she speaks gently to her and tells her it’s ok and that she’s sorry she went too harsh , after a hour Rosalina is fully healed , she says goodbye and walks away , Rosalina gets angry and uses the cat power up , Rosalina gets behind Mipha and scratches her , Mipha yells in pain , Rosalina then scratches Mipha eyeball out , Rosalina then gets her too the ground And starts scratching her cheast out causing a bloody scar , Mipha tries to stab Rosalina with her spear , but the spear is knocked out of hear hand and drops into the ocean , Rosalina keeps slashing Mipha until she is knocked unconscious, Rosalina then starts to eat her insides and eats her guts and gills raw , Rosalina then starts ripping her breasts off , Rosalina then powers down and walks away Ko! Mipha wakes up a few minutes later in agonizing pain , Mipha then heals herself with her healing powers , eventually after two hours Mipha is fully healed and then walks away . results Rock: damm that was a brutal fight , Rosalina May have won but it sure cost her some blood for sure Metal: while Mipha had the advantage in terms of skill and weapons , Rosalina has the advantage in speed , brute power , durability and destructive power , Mipha healing herself would give her a edge for the short term being able to recover from mortal wounds , unlike Rosalina who wouldn’t be able to do so , but this wouldn’t help her for long a short eventually Rosalina would overwhelm her with her massively surperior powers , also remember while Mipha was able to keep up with continent to low tier planet/moon busting opponents like waterblight ganon , Rosalina is stronger then bowser who has been proven to be at least a galaxy buster multiple times , also Rosalina once restarted the entire universe , a feat that stomps anything Mipha has ever achieved . Rock: well at least none of them died and fish wiafu still lives on , I think I’m hungry for some sushi now Metal: the winner is rosalina 80503D57-5171-403B-8BA6-7A61F6C01965.jpeg Rosalina advantages and disadvantages Advantages * speed , destructive power , durability , brute power Disadvantages *skills and weapons mipha advantages and disadvantages Advantages *skills and weapons Disadvantages *speed , durability , destructive power , brute power Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Princess' themed battles Category:'Mario vs Zelda' themed Death Battles Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:'Magic vs Weaponry' themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Creature themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Teenager vs Adult themed Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:Death battle season 1 (written by animal dude) Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2019